mOONLESS nIGHT oN hIATUS
by dovewing
Summary: My story is aboout A kit named Moonkit.But what will happen when she is kidnapped?I know the summary kinda sucks but I am willing to beg you to read the dephs of my imagination.I am willing to accept flames.I am not the best author so click the title.Now.


Allegiances

Fireclan

Leader:

Applestar-small red she-cat

Deputy:

Firewhisker-large golden tom

Medicine Cat:

Rosetide-small white she-cat

Warriors:[toms,she-cats without kits]

Grayclaw-Huge gray tom

Apprentice:Mousepaw

Nightstorm-large black tom

Apprentice:Redpaw

Dawnwing-light gray tabby she-cat

Tigerwind-orange and black striped tom

Snow-former rouge,white she-cat

Apprentice:Sunpaw

Toad-former rouge,dark brown tom

Queens:[she-cats pregnant with or nursing kits]

Addersong-gray she-cat[Blackkit,Starkit,Moonkit]

Feathertail-light brown she-cat[Tigerkit]

Gingertail-small ginger she-cat[Windkit,Rosekit,Chilledkit]

Apprentices:

Mousepaw-small brown tabby she-cat

Redpaw-large red tom

Sunpaw-large golden and red streaked tom

Elders:

Flowersong-graying tabby she-cat

Bluethunder-black tom with blue streaks,graying

Airclan

Leader:

Swiftstar-tiny brown she-cat with white paws

Apprentice:Windpaw

Deputy:

Tawnyclaw-golden tom

Medicine Cat:

Goldenrain-Tawnyclaw's golden brother

Apprentice:Lionpaw

Warriors[toms,she-cats without kits]

Rowanwind-gray she-cat

Mousescar-huge gray tom

Dappledfoot-pure white she-cat with 1 brown speckled foot

Apprentice:Whitepaw

Speckledtear-black she-cat with white speckles

Flowerpool-tortoiseshell she-cat

Clown-golden tom,former rouge

Queens:[she-cats pregnant with or nursing kits]

Willowleaf-brown tabby she-cat[lightningkit]

Rabbitmurmer-Willowleaf's twin,she-cat

Apprentices:

Windpaw-small brown tom

Lionpaw-large golden tom

Whitepaw-small white she-cat

Elders:

Palescar-cream tom with long pale scar twisting from ear to flank

Braveheart-tiny golden she-cat,retired early due to blindness

Waterclan

Leader:

Whitestar-huge white tom

Deputy:

Willowheart-tiny black she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Minxheart-White she-cat with chocolate speckles

Apprentice:Riverpaw

Warriors[toms,she-cats without kits]

Squirreltide-golden and red streaked she-cat

Eaglewing-white and brown streaked tom

Apprentce:Cloudpaw

Sunclaw-white and golden streaked tom

Berrywind-bright red tom

Apprentice:Dewpaw

Frog-dark brown tabby tom,former rouge

Apprentice:Darkpaw

Wind-cream she-cat

Queens:[she-cats pregnant with or nursing kits]

Brook-light gray she-cat

Apprentices:

Riverpaw-light gray she-cat

Dewpaw-light gray she-cat

Darkpaw-dark gray tom

Cloudpaw-huge white tom

Elders:

Windstorm-black tom

Oneear-white she-cat,oldest cat in all of the clans

Chapter One

Moonkit

Moonkit looked up through the bramble den's roof and sighed. Starkit made Moonkit look like the thorn in your paw. Moonkit had chocolate brown eyes and white fur covered with chocolate brown speckles. Starkit looks like Addersong,our mother,and Blackkit,our brother,looks like Nightstorm,our father. I have been told that I look an awful lot like Minxheart,Waterclan's medicine cat. But it's impossible because I am a loyal Fireclan cat. I shook my head. Addersong would be very angry if I didn't get a good night's sleep. And then I drifted into a dream.

Minxheart looked around her as the kit squealed. She started to run across the Fireclan boundary. Finally,she saw Firewhisker,the kits' father. He took it wordlessly and gave her a grateful look. He began to clean it as Minxheart took off into the night.

Moonkit woke with a yelp. She twisted then kicked. Starkit flew off of her and she braced herself for the impact that would follow. The breath whooshed out of her as Blackkit barreled into her. She pretended to die and Starkit put her forepaw on Moonkit's chest to declare victory. Then Applestar called a clan meeting. All of the clan walked slowly out of their dens,yawning. The kits raced to the best spot to sit and began to wash their rumpled fur. Once all the cats had gathered Applestar began the ceremony for apprentices. Blackpaw went first and got Firewhisker for his mentor. Starpaw became Medicine Cat. Poor Starpaw,Rosetide was strict. Then Applestar said "...And I will mentor Moonpaw.". The crowd cheered "Blackpaw! Starpaw! Moonpaw!". Moonpaw touched noses with Applestar and leapt off Highledge. "Moonpaw!". She twisted to see Sunpaw."So,do you want to,you know,go hunting sometime?"Sunpaw looked a little nervous."Of course Sunpaw,I'd love to. Tomorrow sounds great."Suddenly she heard Applestar call her name "I'll be right back Sunpaw,Applestar wants me."She turned and walked over to her mentor."Yes, Applestar." "Moonpaw,Today we will do a border patrol then I will teach you how to hunt,and,if you're up to it,battle training."Applestar looked down at the apprentice with a gleam of amusement in her eye,"Okay,Applestar,I'll go eat." .She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and selected a plump thrush. She had a strange feeling that Applestar had seen her and Sunpaw. She licked her lips and followed Applestar out of camp.

Moonpaw carefully stalked the rabbit. She leapt and bit the rabbit on it's neck. She buried the rabbit and began to stalk a thrush. At the end of the hunt I had 4 mice,2 squirrels,1 thrush,and 3 rabbits. I had been an apprentice for 3 moons and was the best hunter,my fighting skills second. Sunpaw and I were practically mates. We hunted together,fought together,and slept next to each other. Suddenly,her mentor,Applestar,called for the cats of the clan to gather beneath the Highledge. She dropped the fresh-kill and padded to where Sunpaw sat."I'm becoming a warrior, Moonpaw,a warrior!"he was excited. Then Applestar called him up. And that was when Airclan attacked. She saw her friends,Whitepaw and Dappledfoot. It was painful how hard it was to fight your friends. Then I realized that I had been cornered by Airclan and Waterclan warriors. I cowered and cried out in a wordless shout of distress. Then Squirreltide reached out hit me lightly on the head and picked me up by the scruff. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Sunpaw yowling for me.

I blinked and meowed,hoarsely"Sunpaw?Applestar?"a strange voice answered. "No,Riverpaw. I'm sorry my clan took you but Feathertail convinced us that you,"I was confused and had she just said Feathertail?"Hold on. Can I have anything to drink?"she turned and mixed something in a leaf. She picked up the leaf as carefully as she could and placed it in front of Moonpaw. Moonpaw licked up the rich gooey contents and immediately felt better."What is this?"I meowed softly."It's honey, juniper,and rose-seed. Rose-seed is good for coughs. Honey is good for sore throat, and Juniper is good for wounds and headache. Together they will get rid of that rasp. I want you to be okay for this evening. I'll go get some fresh-kill,you must be starving."

I was puzzled,what was happening this evening?

Minxheart

I was glad to have my baby girl back. But I was scared of what Whitestar would say. Would she be killed? Would she be held prisoner? Would she be accepted into the clan? I wondered if I should tell anyone. I decided not to tell a soul about that night so long ago...

It was a gathering of the clans. Firewhisker loved me,even though they had and would always be separated. I had never in my wildest dreams thought that I would become pregnant. I knew this for a fact. I was a medicine cat! Would Firewhisker accept our kits into his clan? If it looked like me he would take it. If it looked like him I would keep it. Then I went into labor. Oh no! "Firewhisker,It's happening! The kits are coming!" .We were all alone and it was all my fault!

Sunstreak

I am a wreck without Moonpaw. She was so sweet that you can hardly believe that she is the second best fighter in the clan. And she was mine. When I was with her I had my best days and did my best work. She was my everything. I love Moonpaw. But when I heard her cry it pierced through me,through my heart. I miss her so badly. And I never even got to tell her how much I need her. I was angry at Applestar for not sending out a search patrol for my sweet,sweet Moonpaw. My dreams all included pictures of her crouched beneath a rock, soaked to the bone with curtains of water surrounding her. But by now her trail would be stale and hard to follow.


End file.
